VGWF Old Skool
by Pteroid
Summary: A series of stories centered around the Video Game Wrestling Federation Brand Old Skool.


VGWF Old SKooL

Episode #1

OOC: I could make a series out of this if people show support for it, if not, it's a one-shot deal.

Game Over by: Lil Flip begins to play as a slideshow of video-game characters shows, when the song ends the camera cuts to an arena, the stands are filled with Toads, Koopas, etc.; the camera shows several signs ("MarioWorld Champion" and "Sonic Rulz") before cutting to the commentary desk, where a Koopa with sunglasses and a blue shell, Egg Plant Man, and Pikachu

Koopa: Hello Bean Bean Kingdom! It's me, Kool Koopa, here with Egg Plant Man-from Wrecking Crew-, and Pikachu.

EGM: Beeps Beeps Hops up and down erractically

Pikachu: Pika pika! Chuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Koopa: sighs Who paired me up with these idiots? Say Pikachu, what happened to Ash Ketchum?

Pikachu: Pika chu pi! burps up a red and white hat

EGM: Hops up and down

Koopa: I knew it!

Pikachu: Pi.

Koopa: Right we should get back to the point, tonight on our first show we will crown all our champions in a huge 20-character battle royal, featuring big names like: Link, Crash Bandicoot, Sonic the Hedgehog, and the man himself: Mario!

EGM: Hops up and down again

Pikachu: Pikachu, Pi-ka!

Koopa: Right let's get down to Shy Guy for the announce-Wait...SHY GUY'S CAN'T TALK!!!

Cuts to a Shy Guy standing in the ring

SG: ...

Koopa: Who does the booking around here?

Pikachu: Pika.

Koopa: Mr.Larrity? That explains EVERTHING.

The Super Mario Bros. "Underground" theme plays and a skeleton koopa walks to the ring, he enters and then falls apart

Koopa: That's embarassing. Guess he's eliminated.

Pikachu: Pi-pika pi.

The DK Rap begins to play and Donkey Kong appeares on the ramp, he let's out a roar and walks to the ring

Koopa: From Kong Island, DOOOONKEEEY KOOOONG!!!

Crowd cheers as DK enters the ring

The theme from Splatterhouse plays as Rick enters the arena, machete in hand

Koopa: From the Splatterhouse, RIIIIIIIICK!!!!

Crowd Boos

The theme from Sonic the Hedgehog plays and Knuckles the Echidna walks to the ring, throwing punches, much to the delight of the crowd

Koopa: From the Forest, KNUUUUUCKLES!!!

Crowd Cheers

The theme from Kirby's Dream Land plays and king Dededee enters the ring

Koopa: From Dreamland, KIIIIING DEDEDEEEEEEE!!!

Crowd Boos

The theme from Ledgend of Zelda plays and Ganon heads to the ring

Koopa: From Hyrule, GAAAANOOOON!!!

Crowd Boos

The theme from Yoshi's Island plays, and Yoshi the Dinosaur skuttles to the ring

Koopa: From Yoshi's Island, YOOOOOSHEEEEEE!!!

Crowd Cheers

The theme from Ristar plays and Ristar enters the ring

Koopa: From Star Planet, RIIIIISTAAAAR!!!

Crowd Cheers

The Street Fighter theme plays and Ryu walks to the ring, shaking hands with the fans along the way

Koopa: From Japan, RYUUUUU!!!

Crowd Cheers

The Street Fighter theme continues to play as Barraka enters the ring, shrieking unitelligible gibberish

Koopa: From the Caribbean, BAAAARAAAKAAA!!!!

Crowd Boos

Koopa: The First ten combatants are in the ring, more will arrive every thirty seconds.

Ding Ding

Baraka lunges at DK and begins grappling with the gorrilla, Ryu and Knuckles exchange martial arts punches, Ristar and Yoshi attempt to team up on Ganon, but the weird Pig-Monster thing delivers a double clothesline, Dededee backs away towards the ropes, but doesn't notice that Rick is right behind him, Dededee bumps into Rick

Pickachu: Pi-ka.

Koopa: I wouldn't turn around your highness!

EGM: Hops up at down

Dededee does turn around, and is met with a stiff uppercut by Rick, DDD staggers backward into the ropes...

Koopa: Hold on a second...SKELE-KOOPA'S COME BACK!!!

Skele-Koopa has reformed and pulls down on the ropes, causing DDD to tumble to the floor below

DDD has been eliminated!

The clock counts down 5..4..3..2..1!

Koopa: The next entrant is...Fox Mcloud!

Fox Dashes to the ring and begins pummeling Ristar, with lefts and rights; meanwhile Skele-Koopa tries to clothesline Rick, but Rick sidesteps it and HACKS SKELE-KOOPA IN TWO WITH HIS MACHETE!!!

Koopa: Rick just killed Skele-Koopa!

EGM: Hops up and down

Skele-Koopa is eliminated via slaying

Ganon works over Yoshi in the corner, while Ryu hits Knuckles with a super-kick, Barraka gets a headbutt from DK, and Ristar gets clotheslined over the ropes by Fox

Ristar is eliminated

The clock counts down 5..4..3..2..1!

Koopa: The next entrant is...Rayman!

Rayman runs to the ring and climbs the turnbuckle, he waits for Rick to turn around and delivers a devestating dropkick, Rick staggers back to his feet and attempts to sever Rayman's head from his body, but it already is! Meanwhile, Ryu lifts Knuckles onto his shoulders and delivers a GTS, sending Knuckles into the ropes, where Yoshi takes advantage and clotheslines him over the top rope

Knuckles is eliminated

The Clock counts down 5..4..3..2..1!

Koopa: The next entrant is...Rocket Knight!

Nothing happens

Koopa: I said, ROCKET KNIG-HOLY CRAP!!!

Rocket Knight zooms over the ring with his jetpack and picks up Yoshi, RK flys over the ropes and drops Yoshi down onto the floor

Yoshi is eliminated!

Koopa: The Ref is ordering that Rocket Knight land in the ring so he can legally be in the match, he reluctantly does...and is clotheslined over the rope by Ryu!

Pikachu: PIKA!!! 

Koopa: Huh? Holy crap, the little possum's grabbed onto the top rope with his tail, how bout that!

RK sneaks up behind Baraka, who has DK dangerously close to being eliminated, and lifts him up as well, eliminating both feral beasts!

Barraka and DK are eliminated!

The clock counts down 5..4..3..2..1!

Koopa: The next entrant is...Megaman!

Megaman heads to the ring and begins fighting with Ryu, Ganon has Fox in a camel clutch, Rocket Knight and Rayman double clothesline Rick over the top rope

Rick has been eliminated!

Rayman and Rocket Knight smile at each other, but then RK leaps onto Rayman and begins headbutting him, meanwhile Fox has fought out of the camel clutch and punches Ganon in the gut, also Ryu and Megaman have separated and begin powering up

Koopa: Could this be-!?!

Ryu: Hadoken!!!

The two release energy blasts at each other, the explosion it causes sends Rayman and Ganon flying over the ropes

Rayman and Ganon have been eliminated!

The clock counts down 5..4..3..2..1!

Koopa: The next entrant is...Link!

Link saunters down to the ring and attacks RK with his sword, Ryu and Megaman exchange punches, and Fox recovers in a corner

Koopa: This is exciting eh EGM? Uh, EGM?

EGM got caught in the blast and was charred to a crisp

Koopa: I was getting tired of him anyway.

The clock counts down 5..4..3..2..1!

Koopa: Next entrant...CRASH BANDICOOT!!!

Crash races down to the ring and begins putting the boots to Fox, meanwhile Ryu lifts Megaman over his head and throws him over the ropes

Megaman has been eliminated!

RK dodges a thrust by Link and delivers a springboard crossbody on him, Ryu helps Crash and together they eliminate Fox

Fox McCloud has been eliminated

The clock counts down 5..4..3..2..1!

Koopa: Next entrant...MARIO!!!

The crowd goes crazy as Mario rushes to the ring and attacks Crash with a flurry of punches, RK ducks a kick by Ryu, which hits link and sends him outside the ring

Link is eliminated!

Mario irish whips Crash into the corner and hits him with a body splash, as Crash stumbles out of the corner, RK nails him with a dropkick which sends him back into the corner where Ryu nearly superkicks him out of his shoes

Koopa: Crash is really taking a pounding!

Pikachu: Pika chu Pika!

Mario headbutts RK and then bodyslams him to the ground, Ryu picks up Crash and hits a spin-kick, Crash is knocked out, but still in the match

The clock counts down 5..4..3..2..1!

Koopa: Next entrant...SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!

The crowd cheers loudly as Sonic speeds to the ring and ambushes Mario, the two rivals begin beating each other to a pulp, Ryu grabs RK, but RK counters and hits a face-buster! Ryu stumbles back into a full nelson slam by a now revived Crash, RK tackles Crash and locks in a sharpshooter! Sonic counters a Mario uppercut and hits a backflip kick which sends his hated enemy sprawling

The clock counts down 5..4..3..2..1!

Koopa: Final entrant...STARMAN!!!

Pikachu: Pi?

The crowd Marks out as the masked Starman comes out of the crowd and enters the ring, Starman jump-kicks Ryu, sending him into a DDT by Sonic, Mario returns to his feet and goes back after Sonic, hitting the blue hedgehog with a fireball; meanwhile, Crash fights out of armbar and returns to his feet, he brawls with RK; suddenly Ryu charges at them both, they pull down teh ropes and Ryu goes tumbling over

Ryu has been eliminated

Koopa: Now the match gets exciting! The order of elimination will determine our champions!

Starman clotheslines RK and Crash out of teh ring

Koopa: That was fast; regardless, ROCKET KNIGHT AND CRASH ARE OUR TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!!!

Crash and RK look at each other with suprised looks on their faces, but shake hands and go backstage; meanwhile Mario misses another fire-ball and Sonic kicks him in the stomach, Starman charges at Sonic, and misses a jump-kick, Sonic throws him outside the ring

Koopa: STARMAN IS OUR HARDCORE CHAMPION!!!

Sonic turns and locks stares with Mario, they charge at each other and both hit a clothesline on each other; slowly, they get to their feet, Mario superkicks Sonic, Sonic bounces off the ropes and elbows Mario in the face, Mario dodges a boxing punch nails a Rockbottom on Sonic, but neither can get back up

"Well well well..."

Bowser comes out, flanked by Dr.Eggman and M.Bison, behind them Wario and Waluigi bring up the rear

Bowser: Look at these pathetic fools! Bison, Eggman, if you please?

Eggman and Bison toss out Sonic, which means he is Intercontinental Champion, but nobody notices

Bowser: For some reason, we were left out of this battle royal, we are sick of goody-goodies like you always getting the choice title shots. Well no more!

Bowser delivers a kick to Mario's side, leans down close to Mario's face and breathes a ring of smoke

Bowser: Have fun with that championship Mario, because me, and my new stable: The Forces of Evil, will be taking not only your's, but all titles in this entire stinking federation!

The scene fades to the VGWF logo

OOC: Feel free to review, comment, or make roster, rivalry, and PPV suggestions.


End file.
